Toys generally refer to articles available for playing. Playing with toys is usually regarded as a way of teaching together with pleasure in human society. There is a wide variety of toys, among which, toy tracks may train meticulous manipulation, logical thinking, coordination of hands and eyes, visual sense, etc.
At present, the commercially available toy tracks, generally made of wood, metal or plastic, are usually manufactured by end-to-end splicing a plurality of track units each having a tenon at one end and a mortise at the other end. For these toy tracks, their appearances and shapes are often designed by simulating the running environments of a real car, where toy modules such as bridges, mountains, tunnels, stations and buildings, which are commonly encountered on real roads, will be usually provided in a combination manner to make the effect more realistic.
However, the majority of those existing toy tracks are track models having a single running trajectory. In addition, there are few toy tracks having a plurality of running trajectories and a plurality of paths in the market, but the main feature of these toy tracks is realized by forming a plurality of grooves as running tracks on a single track unit. That is, a large raw material block is required for grooving. Especially for wooden toy tracks, processing such multi-path toy tracks results in waste of a lot of wood blocks of large size, and it is difficult to control the quality. Over time, it is disadvantageous for sustainable development. In addition, such toy tracks having a plurality of running trajectories are relatively fixed and monotonous in both structure and form, leads to low variability as they can not be split into a plurality of tracks having a single running trajectory when in use. This really reduces the attractiveness of toys and is difficult to attract children to play with such toy tracks for a long term. Moreover, the mating toy modules of the existing toy tracks, such as bridges, mountains, tunnels, stations and buildings, as they are just placed near the toy tracks when in use without any corresponding splicing relationship therebetween, play a role of decoration only instead of training the children. Therefore, it is urgent to develop a connection structure for a toy track, having reasonable structure, effective cost, more functions and higher playability, and being able to simulate the running environments more realistically.